I trust you forever de Akuma
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Traduction de la fic I trust you forever, de Akuma. Duo sort tous les jours avec un nouvel ami et supporte de moins en moins la jalousie d'Heero et leurs disputes à répétition...


Gundam Wing - I trust you forever by Akuma (Trad. par Meanne77) 

Titre : I trust you forever  
Auteur : Akuma (www.silent-desire.com / akuma)  
Traduit par : Meanne77 (meanne77@noos.fr - 2x1forever.free.fr)  
Si vous voulez publier mes fics sur votre site, mailez-moi ! ^_^  
Feed-backs : oui ! Envoyez les à akuma2x1@yahoo.com (NdT : uniquement en anglais s'il vous plaît, Akuma ne parle pas français)  
Couple : 2x1  
Rating : PG-13  
Warning : yaoi, angst, sap  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi _  
Notes : L'idée de cette fic vient de Belinda. J'écris, j'écris, j'écris et soudain l'histoire dérape toute seule *sweatdrops*. Belinda, j'espère que tu aimeras.  
  
NdT : Bon, c'est la première fois que je traduis quelque chose mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! C'est vraiment pas évident en fait et ça me donne l'impression de plus savoir parler français correctement ! ^^; Certaines phrases sont peut-être pas très très françaises... De toute façon, mieux vaut lire l'original... ;p

  
I trust you forever

  
- Où vas-tu ?  
Une voix de ténor arrêta Duo qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison. Il pivota et regarda Heero qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui.  
- Dehors.  
Sa voix était bourrue et ses yeux défiaient le Japonais de le questionner d'avantage.  
- Avec lui ? Encore ?  
Duo savait bien à qui Heero faisait allusion par *lui*.  
- Oui, dit-il tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu'au garage où se trouvait sa voiture. Il montait dedans lorsqu'il entendit la porte qu'il venait de claquer s'ouvrir et Heero dire :  
- J'ai confiance en toi, Duo. Reviens simplement à temps pour que nous puissions dîner ensemble ce soir, okay ?  
Pour toute réponse, Duo ferma la portière et démarra la voiture, laissant son amant japonais sur le seuil de la maison qu'ils partageaient tous les deux depuis presque un an depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était en colère, cela se voyait clairement à son visage renfrogné. Ces derniers temps, Heero était vraiment tatillon sur où il allait, avec qui et pourquoi.

Tout avait commencé un mois plus tôt, lorsque Heero l'avait emmené pour son anniversaire au concert de son chanteur préféré. Il avait été si heureux à ce moment-là et s'était presque évanoui lorsqu'il avait eu l'opportunité de parler avec son idole, quand il l'avait rejoint dans sa loge à la fin du spectacle. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Duo avait été presque extatique et il avait attaqué son amant japonais par des baisers et des caresses, afin de lui montrer, à sa manière, à quel point son cadeau le rendait heureux.

Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, c'était que Sakuya, le chanteur, se souviendrait de lui et l'appellerait le jour suivant pour lui demander de lui servir de guide durant sa semaine de vacances sur Terre. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité ! Duo s'empressa d'accepter et ils étaient rapidement devenus des amis proches depuis. Ce n'était pas tellement surprenant vu qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les jours et allaient ensemble dans de nombreux endroits intéressants.

Au début, Heero était okay avec ça. Il ne demandait jamais rien et souriait toujours à Duo lorsque ce dernier disait qu'il allait sortir rejoindre Sakuya. Mais après la première semaine et que Sakuya eut annoncé qu'il avait des jours supplémentaires de vacances, Heero commença à changer. Il commença à demander où ils avaient été, ce qu'il faisait et presque toujours, il fusillait Sakuya du regard ou le rembarrait lorsqu'il le reconduisait à la maison.

La troisième semaine fut pire. Heero les suivit jusqu'au restaurant où ils déjeunaient habituellement et traîna sans cérémonie Duo dehors, laissant Sakuya seul. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, le Japonais était furieux et accusa Sakuya de flirter et de profiter de Duo.

Duo était lui aussi en colère, d'humiliation d'avoir été traîné hors du restaurant et il explosa à cette accusation. Il ne faisait qu'accompagner Sakuya durant son séjour. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait qui puisse franchir les limites d'une simple amitié et ça le blessait que Heero ne le croie pas. Cela avait été leur première dispute et elle s'acheva par un Duo dormant sur le canapé.

Les jours suivants n'étaient mieux pour aucun des deux. Duo était souvent dehors avec Sakuya car il ne voulait pas voir le visage coléreux de Heero. Il n'était pas non plus retourné dormir dans la chambre, pour montrer sa colère due au fait que Heero n'avait jamais laissé Sakuya entrer de nouveau dans leur maison. Ce matin même avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase pour Duo, lorsque Heero lui avait demandé de quitter Sakuya et de ne plus jamais revoir le chanteur.

- Actuellement, je préférerais encore quitter quelqu'un qui ne fait même pas confiance à son propre amant plutôt que lui.

Duo put voir les yeux de Heero s'agrandir et son visage pâlir lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. C'était comme si Heero n'avait jamais songé que Duo pourrait y penser. Bien que toujours profondément en colère, Duo fut satisfait de la réaction de Heero. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merde !

L'ex-pilote de Deathscythe frappa son volant et soupira de colère et de frustration. Quand Heero avait dit qu'il avait confiance en lui, il avait encore plus blessé Duo. Heero avait dit cela non parce qu'il lui faisait confiance mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

- Hey !

La voix de baryton qui l'accueillit lui fit réaliser qu'il était arrivé devant chez Sakuya. Regardant le visage souriant, Duo sentit sa colère s'effacer un peu. Il sourit légèrement et prit la place du passager pour laisser Sakuya prendre celle du conducteur. Le chanteur adorait conduire et la première fois que Duo l'avait laissé faire, il avait su qu'il aurait pu être pilote de F1 plutôt que chanteur.

Sakuya approchait tout juste des vingt ans et était à peine plus petit que Duo. Vêtu de noir et de cuir comme Duo, il était un véritable bourreau des coeurs pour toutes les femmes sur lesquelles il tombait. Tout comme Heero, Sakuya avait lui aussi du sang japonais, ajoutant un effet exquis à ses traits déjà attirants. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs qu'une aile de corbeau et un peu plus ordonnés que ceux de Heero.

Heero... Le nom fit se flétrir le sourire de Duo. Il mit rapidement de côté la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir et décida de passer un bon moment avec Sakuya. Ils allèrent déjeuner puis se rendirent à Disneyland. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Duo se sentait agité mais sa fierté était encore trop forte pour qu'il s'inquiète de son amant japonais. Il se perdit dans chaque attraction, voulant oublier l'image de deux yeux bleu prussien choqués et d'un visage asiatique pâle.

Il était tard le soir quand ils retournèrent chez Sakuya. Lorsque la voiture arriva devant la maison du chanteur, Sakuya tourna le contact et regarda Duo, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna Duo. Son humeur s'était ruinée lorsqu'il avait réalisé que l'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps et il se demandait si Heero l'attendait. Une chose était certaine, il savait qu'il s'éclipserait une fois rentré à la maison.

- Tu sembles contrarié.

Duo regarda les yeux qui avaient la même nuance que les siens et soupira, retombant sur son siège.

- Je me suis disputé avec Heero.

- Encore ?

Sakuya sembla ébranlé.

- Peut-être la dernière... marmonna Duo.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Ayant été proche pendant près d'un mois, Duo en était venu à faire confiance à Sakuya. Il lui narra les événements ayant eu lieu avant son arrivée ici.

- Que penses-tu que je pourrais faire pour que Heero ait confiance en moi ? soupira Duo, se sentant subitement épuisé après avoir achevé son histoire. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer pour trouver un Heero furieux. Il voulait son ancien Heero. Son Heero qui l'accueillait toujours avec ce léger sourire, réservé à lui seul.

Sakuya resta silencieux un moment et Duo était sur le point de reposer sa question lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas, tout simplement ?

Duo fut véritablement surpris et se tourna si brusquement vers Sakuya qu'il put entendre les os de son cou protester à son mouvement rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Quitte-le, répéta catégoriquement Sakuya, les yeux fixés sur la route.

- Quitter Heero ? répéta Duo abasourdi, essayant d'appréhender le concept.

- Tu as dit toi-même que tu préférais le quitter lui plutôt que moi.

Duo regarda devant lui et demeura silencieux, analysant ce que Sakuya venait de dire. Oui, il avait dit cela mais il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé de quitter Heero.

- Tu peux trouver un autre petit ami Duo, poursuivit Sakuya.

- Petit ami ? Qui voudrait être mon petit ami tout en sachant que je suis un ex-pilote de Gundam ? grogna Duo. Il se souvenait encore de ces jours juste après la fin de la guerre. Toutes les filles et tous les garçons avec lesquels il était sorti lui avait tourné le dos lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il était un ex-pilote de Gundam. Ils avaient peur de lui, il le savait. Mais merde, s'ils ne pouvaient pas accepter ce fait, comment pourrait-il espérer qu'ils l'acceptent entièrement ? Hilde n'avait pas peur de lui mais elle avait un petit ami et Duo ne ferait rien qui puisse menacer son bonheur. Duo pouvait encore se souvenir de combien il était seul, jusqu'à ce que Heero apparaisse sur son palier. Depuis ce jour, Heero avait rempli ses jours, rempli son coeur...

- Moi.

Duo cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le chanteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sakuya prit la main de Duo et le regarda sérieusement.

- Je veux être ton petit ami.

Duo était surpris et sans voix. Il se souvint de Heero accusant Sakuya de flirter... de Heero en colère après Sakuya... Duo cligna de nouveau des paupières alors qu'une main caressa sa joue.

- Duo, depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Le marché n'était que pour une semaine mais je n'arrive pas à te quitter. Je voudrais toujours rester avec toi, dit lentement Sakuya en se rapprochant, envahissant l'espace personnel de Duo. On s'est bien amusé tous les deux pendant ce mois, Duo. Quitte Heero et viens vivre avec moi.

Duo vit le visage de Sakuya se rapprocher. Il savait que Sakuya voulait l'embrasser mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était toujours sous le choc et n'arrivait pas à penser clairement lorsque sa joue était caressée avec tant de douceur. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. Cela faisait longtemps que Heero et lui ne s'étaient pas câlinés ou simplement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le sourire timide mais heureux de Heero lorsqu'il l'embrassait ou lui caressait la joue. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... à quand remontait le dernier sourire de Heero ?

//Juste une semaine, ne ? Va et amuse-toi avec Sakuya, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux être avec ton idole. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'est que pour une semaine et ensuite je t'aurai de nouveau rien que pour moi.// La compréhension dans les yeux de Heero et son visage souriant lui revinrent à l'esprit dans un flash et Duo repoussa Sakuya.

- Non !

- Duo ?

- Non, Sakuya, je ne quitterai pas Heero.

Duo tremblait et essaya de mettre autant de distance entre lui et Sakuya qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, de vraiment mal... Inconsciemment, son esprit lui rejoua des scènes de ses conversations avec Heero durant ce mois.

//Tu vas encore sortir avec Sakuya ? Je pensais que nous pourrions regarder le film ensemble ce soir.// Le visage déçu de son amant japonais lui apparut. //La semaine est passée, tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui trop souvent.//

- Non... il a confiance en moi. Heero a confiance en moi... marmonna Duo.

- S'il te faisait confiance, il ne nous aurait pas suivi jusqu'au restaurant la semaine dernière ni ne t'en aurait tiré de force. Il m'a même rembarré devant tant de monde, souligna Sakuya.

Duo se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Sakuya et lui discutaient et plaisantaient au restaurant. Le chanteur racontait une blague et il embrassa la main de Duo comme faisant partie de l'histoire. Heero avait alors surgit dans le restaurant et tiré Duo à l'extérieur, aboyant à Sakuya quelque chose que Duo ne se rappelait pas parce qu'il n'était plus que fureur et humiliation à ce moment-là.

//Le marché est pour une semaine seulement. Il flirte et profite de toi maintenant, Duo.// Les yeux en colère de Heero enflammèrent son esprit. Colère, douleur et solitude...

Duo sentit comme un voile qu'on venait d'ôter de devant ses yeux.

- Il a confiance en moi, mais pas en toi.

- Qu... quoi ? fit Sakuya, surpris.

Duo lui jeta un regard tranchant comme une lame.

- Tu essayais de flirter avec moi à ce moment-là, pas vrai ? La blague avec le baise main n'était qu'une excuse de ta part pour me toucher de façon intime.

Sakuya ne répondit pas mais Duo n'en avait pas besoin tellement c'était évident. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Quelque chose que Heero et Sakuya avaient dit...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "le marché" ?

- Huh ?

Pendant une seconde, Duo vit la panique envahir les yeux de Sakuya.

- Le marché. Heero et toi parliez d'un marché d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Duo en plissant les yeux.

- Rien.

C'était clairement un mensonge puisque Sakuya ne regardait pas Duo dans les yeux mais n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Duo eut un grognement menaçant.

- Je hais les menteurs, Sakuya. Je ne veux pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui me ment, encore moins devenir son petit ami.

Sakuya avala avec difficulté et resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de parler. Sa voix était si basse que Duo faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- Il m'a payé... engagé pour te tenir compagnie pendant une semaine.

Duo trouva la réponse difficile à intégrer et resta confus.

- Heero t'as payé...? Pourquoi faire...? Tu es riche...

- Ça faisait partie de ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Il s'est arrangé avec mon manager et a payé l'équivalent d'une semaine de concert, marmonna Sakuya.

Duo était stupéfié. Stupéfié et sous le choc. Tout devenait clair à présent... Il s'était demandé comment Sakuya connaissait son numéro de téléphone mais à présent, il devinait sans peine qui le lui avait donné. Merde, il aurait dû réaliser ça !

- Duo...

La voix de Sakuya le ramena sur Terre.

- Je sais que j'ai été payé mais je ne fais pas semblant de m'amuser quand je suis avec toi. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que je t'aime. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris des vacances, pour pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps.

Duo voulait rire et pleurer en même temps. Heero avait payé Sakuya pour lui faire plaisir. Mais à la fin, Sakuya n'avait pas besoin d'être payé pour ça et ça les avait conduit à la dispute. Quelle ironie. C'était comme si Heero avait payé un rival pour qu'il lui prenne Duo. Et lui, Duo Maxwell, avait été suffisamment stupide pour croire ce rival plutôt que son propre amant.

- Je me moque que tu sois un ancien terroriste ou non et je suis sûr que ma famille comprendra, pour nous deux. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu voulais savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir une grande famille. Je peux te donner ça. Viens vivre avec moi Duo, et ma famille sera la tienne.

Sakuya continua de parler et chacun de ses mots ne faisaient qu'amener Duo à penser à son amant japonais. Il pourrait avoir une famille s'il quittait Heero et restait avec Sakuya mais alors, que deviendrait Heero ?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la voix de Sakuya se fit lointaine et Duo repensa à la querelle qu'il avait eu ce matin avec Heero.

//Arrête de voir ce type, Duo. Il n'est pas ton amant pour que tu doives être avec lui tous les jours. C'est une idole, un chanteur. Il n'a qu'à demander et tout le monde fera tout ce qu'il voudra. Il peut leur demander de passer du temps avec lui, de regarder un film, de dîner, tout ça. Il n'est pas à ce point seul que tu doives lui tenir compagnie. Il a sa famille pour l'attendre et prendre soin de lui à chaque fois qu'il rentre chez lui. Laisse-le, Duo.//

Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les paroles de Heero de ce matin résonnaient dans sa tête, faisant plonger cette réalisation profondément en lui. Heero n'avait aucune famille... Heero n'avait personne d'autre pour passer un bon moment avec lui, pour regarder un film ou dîner... Pour être là lorsqu'il était à la maison... pour être sa famille. Heero n'avait que lui. Rien que lui.

//J'ai confiance en toi, Duo. Reviens simplement à temps pour que nous puissions dîner ensemble ce soir, okay ?//

Combien de temps ? Seigneur, combien de temps depuis leur dernier souper ensemble ? Duo se sentait paralysé. Depuis leur première dispute, il était sorti tous les soirs avec Sakuya. Est-ce que Heero mangeait seul dans leur maison vide ? Est-ce que Heero dormait seul dans ce grand lit sans personne contre laquelle se blottir ? Duo savait à quel point Heero aimait les câlins. Le jeune Japonais le lui avait dit une fois, il se sentait en sécurité et ne faisait pas de cauchemar lorsqu'il dormait dans les bras de Duo.

Mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pas étonnant que Heero soit en colère et jaloux. Lorsque lui s'amusait avec Sakuya, Heero se retrouvait seul dans leur maison. Malgré leurs disputes, Heero attendait toujours son retour, quelle que soit l'heure. Oui, le Japonais était furieux lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte tard le soir mais Heero l'attendait néanmoins. Duo se souvint qu'il ignorait toujours Heero et allait tout droit se coucher sur le divan, s'endormant rapidement. Aucun sourire pour Heero, pas un mot gentil, pas de baisers ni d'embrassades. Heero était vraiment tout seul.

Duo sentit comme un voile sur ses yeux lorsqu'il se souvint du visage pâle de Heero quand il lui avait dit qui il préférait quitter. Heero l'avait peut-être pris sérieusement. Il grinça des dents et serra les poings, refusant de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir coupable, misérable et pitoyable. Il devait réparer ses erreurs. Il ne voulait pas perdre Heero. Jamais.

- Sakuya.

Duo parla d'un ton sombre et mordant, coupant le radotage de Sakuya.

- J'aime Heero et je ne le quitterai pas.

- Mais...

Duo leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Je t'apprécie comme un ami, rien de plus, et puisque tu ne ressens pas la même chose à mon égard, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là et qu'on ne se voit plus. Je ne veux pas perdre Heero à cause de toi.

Sakuya était choqué.

- Tu parles comme si Heero était plus important que moi.

- Il l'est, répondit catégoriquement Duo. Son expression, pour une fois, était très sérieuse, faisant reculer Sakuya. Je l'aime. J'ai besoin de lui comme il a besoin de moi.

- Duo, je... fit Sakuya en essayant d'atteindre le bras de Duo, seulement pour voir sa main être rejetée au loin.

- Pars, s'il te plaît, Sakuya. Il me reste encore quelque chose à faire.

- Mais...

- Pars ou je te fais partir.

Le ton de Duo ne tolérait aucune protestation. Sakuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda Duo de son air suppliant qu'il utilisait souvent sur les gens pour les faire plier. Mais voyant que Duo ne montrait aucun signe de fléchissement, Sakuya sut qu'il avait perdu. Baissant la tête, il sortit de la voiture. A peine son pied atteignit-il le sol que Duo et la voiture disparurent dans la nuit noire.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il était minuit passé lorsque Duo arriva à la maison. Il ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée, espérant voir Heero en train de l'attendre. Mais le Japonais n'était nulle part en vue.

- Heero ?? appela Duo avec hésitation.

La maison semblait vide et silencieuse. Etait-ce ainsi que Heero s'était senti ces dernières semaines ? Où était-il ? Le coeur de Duo fit un flip-flop à la pensée de Heero le quittant. Il parcourut le salon du regard et remarqua que la porte de la cuisine était légèrement ouverte.

Priant Dieu de lui donner une chance de réparer sa faute, Duo se dirigea lentement vers la porte et la poussa.

Une odeur infecte le frappa et Duo se paniqua lorsqu'il vit Heero assis sur une chaise, la tête effondrée sur la table. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage baigné de larmes presque séchées. Seigneur ! S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait que Heero avait fait. Duo atteignit rapidement le jeune homme visiblement inconscient et se sentit soulagé en entendant le léger ronflement. Heero ne faisait que dormir. Une recherche plus approfondie lui apprit que l'odeur venait du repas intact se trouvant devant le garçon endormi.

Duo tressaillit de culpabilité. Heero avait attendu son retour. Il pouvait imaginer Heero l'attendant pour manger... Heero fixant l'horloge sur le mur toutes les cinq minutes et continuant de l'attendre malgré tout, bien que l'heure du dîner était dépassée... Heero attendant encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que Duo ne rentrerait pas, se mettant alors à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

- Gomen, Heero.

Duo avait envie de pleurer de voir son amant japonais si malheureux. Mais il savait que le temps n'était pas à verser des larmes. Il était temps de s'excuser et de se réconcilier avec Heero.

Duo remarqua que Heero tremblait légèrement dans son sommeil. Il ramassa une couverture du divan dans le salon et en recouvrit le Japonais.

- Je suis vraiment navré, Heero.

Duo embrassa la joue de Heero pour s'excuser puis prit son petit amant dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'à leur chambre. Après la guerre, Duo avait beaucoup grandit alors que Heero n'avait prit que quelques centimètres. Duo adorait baisser la tête pour regarder Heero alors que le Japonais devait la lever pour faire de même. Profitant de sa grande taille, il coinçait souvent le Japonais entre ses bras et son menton, le serrant étroitement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

- Duo...?

Le bas murmure le tira de ses pensées. Duo baissa les yeux et vit ceux de Heero s'ouvrir lentement.

- Tu es rentré... dit Heero d'un ton incrédule.

- Oui, Heero, je suis là.

Etant arrivé à la chambre, Duo déposa son amant japonais sur le lit et s'assit à côté de Heero, le regardant.

- Je veux ne jamais te quitter, koi [2].

Heero sourit légèrement.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ? fit Duo en agitant un peu la tête de confusion.

- Pour m'être revenu. Je sais que j'ai tort. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de voir Sakuya. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de laisser Sa...

Heero ne put aller plus loin, la bouche de Duo descendant sur lui, le faisant taire totalement.

Duo embrassa tendrement Heero, mettant son amour, sa culpabilité, ses regrets et ses excuses dans un seul baiser. Pas de jeu de langue ni de baiser humide ; un simple toucher de lèvres à lèvres. Un baiser de pur amour.

- Il n'y a pas de Sakuya entre nous. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Ensemble, maintenant, demain, et pour toujours. C'est moi qui ai tort. Je n'ai pas fait attention à toi. J'ai dit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas. J'ai...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Heero se réduire Duo au silence. Cette nuit-là, ils commencèrent à compenser les jours perdus.

Sakuya mit fin à ses vacances le jour suivant et partit pour son prochain concert, ne perturbant jamais plus les vies de Duo et Heero.

Duo dit à son amant que pour son prochain anniversaire, il voulait un cadeau qui ne le séparerait pas de Heero.

Heero se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer.

L'année suivante, Duo eut un anneau.

  
~ OWARI ~

  
*******

[1] Note de Akuma : Chanteur + Kaikan Phrase = Sakuya, et bien, j'ai simplement emprunté son nom...  
NdT : En grande inculte que je suis, je n'avais pas compris cette petite note ; j'ai donc demandé des explications à Akuma qui m'a expliquée que 'Kankai Phrase' était un anime avec cinq chanteurs à tomber par terre, dont l'un d'eux se nomme Sakuya. Akuma me disait qu'elle était trop fainéante pour inventer un personnage, alors elle a emprunté le nom et l'apparence de celui de cet anime (ce qui doit expliquer aussi pourquoi Sakuya a les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Duo ; tout s'explique ! ;p)

[2] NdT : Koi, de koibito en japonais, soit "amant / amoureux", ou "lover" en anglais. Ah, ça sonne vraiment mieux en japonais ou en anglais ! ^^;;; 


End file.
